


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: After being a couple for 19 years, Peggy Carter decides to surprise her fiancee with a surprise wedding, but Angie Martinelli isn't being super helpful when it comes to buying a dress.





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

Peggy Carter was a master at planning. As Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., it was a skill set vital to her job. Naturally, it also bled over into other areas of her life. So, when it came time to plan a secret wedding for her without her fiancée knowing, Peggy had no doubt she could do so successfully.

She’d finally asked Angie Martinelli to marry her after almost 20 years of living together. It still wasn’t legal, but Peggy felt it high time she make an honest woman out of her – a phrase Angie had scoffed at, but the twinkle in her eyes as she did so gave away her delight. If that hadn’t been enough, the enthusiasm Angie displayed in their bedroom later that night when she lowered her head between Peggy’s thighs put to rest any fears Peggy may have harbored.

However, five months of being engaged and no solid plans for a wedding eventually began to take its toll on Peggy. Although she’d spent the last 19 years happily content in their arrangement, now that Angie had said yes and a simple diamond sat on Angie’s finger, Peggy found herself impatient to nestle a gold band against it. The fact that Angie seemed in no rush only served to confuse her – how could Angie not want to be married already? – and fuel Peggy’s growing desire.

So, exactly five months and one week after asking her Italian lover for her hand in matrimony, Peggy Carter decided to set a plan in motion. It had taken very little effort on her part to convince Howard and Maria Stark to help her. Howard immediately offered his mansion for the ceremony and Maria arranged to take Angie dress shopping with the caveat that Angie wouldn’t know the event for which she was truly shopping. 

Peggy was particularly pleased with the cover story she’d come up with, too. Howard was throwing a fancy party for some government officials and, as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s director, Peggy was required to come. Of course, Angie always enjoyed a good party as long as Peggy was around to deflect any unnecessary questions, so she knew convincing her better half to attend wouldn’t be a problem. It had, in fact, been easier than she could’ve imagined. 

“Angie, darling.”

“Hmm?” Angie looked up from the vanity as she slid a pin into her hair.

“Howard’s throwing a party, one of his fancy wine and dines for some higher ups, and I have to attend.”

Just as Peggy expected, Angie’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Sounds like fun!”

“Hardly,” Peggy drawled. “Nonetheless, I’m required to make an appearance, and I was hoping you might join me?”

Angie laughed and slid the final pin in place. “As if you even have to ask, Pegs!”

“I never assume, darling.”

“When it comes to fancy parties with free champagne, assume away,” Angie told her. “I can wear the gown I got for Susan’s wedding. It’s nice enough, right?”

Peggy frowned. “Actually, Maria mentioned something about asking you to go shopping with her. Apparently she needs a new dress for this function and thought you might want to do the same?” she ventured, hoping her voice sounded casual.

“Well, I don’t really need a new dress,” Angie began.

“Splurge,” Peggy encouraged her. “It’s not as if we can’t afford it.”

“True,” Angie nodded.

Peggy could see the battle waging in Angie’s eyes, and she sauntered over to place her hands on her shoulders. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against Angie’s ear and whispered, “Besides, it’ll be lovely to come home and peel something new off of you.”

She felt Angie shudder beneath her palms.

“That’s just not fair, English,” she murmured and brought a hand up to cover Peggy’s.

“Mmmm,” Peggy agreed. “It’s not.”

“I’ll definitely get a new dress,” she said.

“Excellent.”

“But,” Angie continued, “I might take a little more convincing to get the matching shoes.”

Peggy’s lips spread into a feral smile and without another word, she took Angie’s hand and escorted her to their bed to help sway her mind.


End file.
